Hard Lives
by katzlol
Summary: OTP Boot Camp Challenge- 50 unrelated one-shots for my One True Pairing. Marcus Flint and Harry Potter smut. Because everyone needs a little love. Even the ever lovable Marcus. SLASH Possible Dark!Harry Possible sexy situations. Definate angry gingers only a few one-shots contain that .
1. Chapter 1

**AN**- This is a series of 50 unrelated one-shots for the OTP word prompt non-challenge thing from Gamma Orionis on the forum: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Subsection: OTP Boot Camp Challenge.

Granted, some of these will be very short, but oh well. I've been working on a series of original drabbles for an actual book. Sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrights to Harry Potter. I do however, own a wand, all the books, and several other souvenirs from The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

Prompt #1 Acrid

Acrid – adj. 1. Having an irritatingly strong and unpleasant taste or smell. 2. Angry and bitter.

Marcus was angry. But that wasn't so unusual. He was always angry.

Angry at being held back a year for failing his N. E. W. T. S.

Angry at losing almost every Slytherin/Gryffindor Quiddich game.

Angry at Chelsea for cheating on him.

Angry at life in general.

But this time, he wasn't just angry. He was furious. The source of his anger? One Ginerva Weasley. She was (for the sixth consecutive time) trying to steal _his_ boyfriend from him.

He had worked ever so hard to get that boyfriend, to prove his worthiness to that boy, and he was not about to let him go.

Harry Potter was his and he was not about to lose him to a female fangirl stalker.

This might be Harry's birthday party, but he reserved the right to put the witch in her place.

He strode confidently over to the two and stopped a few feet in front of the arguing pair, almost being hit by a flailing fangirl arm.

"Flint? What are _you_ doing here?" hissed Ginny harshly.

"_Ginny._" Harry hissed in a reprimanding tone. "This is the person I was trying to tell you about. My _boyfriend._"

"That's right." Said Marcus. "His overprotective, very intimidating boyfriend." He bent in closer and kissed Harry passionately .

Ginny gaped at the pair snogging in front of her, tears welling in her eyes.

"But I-I th-thought that we h-had something. That we'd pick up where we left off before the war." She said desperately.

"Ginny. We broke up before the war. I told you that I'd come to the realization that I was, and still am, gay." He tried to explain slowly.

"I thought you were just making excuses!" she yelled suddenly.

Tears running down her cheeks, her eyes hardened and she lifted her arm to slap him, but the large, hand of Marcus Flint grabbed her arm before she could propel it forward to connect with Harry's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marcus whispered through clenched teeth.

Ginny yanked her arm back and strode out of the house. The crack of apparition soon followed.

"Thank you for that." Said Harry.

"You're very welcome." Replied Marcus.

"Cake time!" yelled Ron, oblivious to the confrontation that had just taken place, mere feet from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys. Another update already? I've never done that before. Updating two consecutive days in a row. Don't get your hopes up. I'm terrible at actually staying on some sort of updating schedule. Mostly because of a lack of inspiration.

Agitated: verb. 1. Make someone troubled or nervous. 2. Campaign to arouse public concern about an issue in the hope of prompting action: "they agitated for a reversal".

Agitated is also used when talking about skin. I'm going to use that to my advantage.

–HPMF—

The skin on his left forearm was agitated and red. The faded scar of the Dark Mark uncomfortable and itchy in a way that could not be relieved. When no one was looking, he'd scratch and rub, but it would only make matters worse. He could not stop it.

He'd tried all the types of potions and creams that were available to him, but to no avail. The itching would probably bother him for the rest of his life.

He had his father to blame for the itchy red scar on his arm. The man had brought him before the Dark Lord as soon as he could to mark his son. To show his unwavering loyalty to the man that he had thought dead for 14 years.

But that man was dead now, killed by one of the plants that Pomona and Neville had unleashed into the battle. He was possibly killed by a Mandrake's scream, or maybe a stray vine of Devil's Snare.

He didn't mind though. He didn't have to blindly follow his father's orders anymore. He could be free.

He could be free, because in the midst of battle, he had taken down more Death Eaters than anyone else.

But now, seven years later, his arm still itched, still burned, and still reminded him of what his father had done to him.

But he didn't mind anymore. He found that one could get very distracted from a little itchy patch of skin when you had a beautiful husband.

After the battle, sitting rather awkwardly in the Great Hall with the rest of the survivors, he had been approached by Harry Potter.

Harry had wanted to know why he had done it. Why he had gone against the Dark.

His answer had been simple. He didn't want to be controlled anymore. Not by the Dark Lord, and not by his father. Who were both now very death and very unable to come back.

So they talked.

And they talked.

And they talked.

Turns out, they had more in common than one would have thought. And four years later, believe it or not, they were married.

And three years later, the present, they adopted a handsome little boy named Zane.

Zane was his pride and joy, a little muggleborn (supposedly) who was as good at Quiddich as both his fathers were.

And in a few years, he'd be going to Hogwarts, and Marcus wasn't sure if he'd be okay, letting his son go.

But at least he'd still have Harry to take away the itch.


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Fire

"Out of the frying pan, and into the fire."

"Add fuel to the fire."

So three days in a row, I've written one story a day. Be happy. I've been stuck doing errands from 9:00 AM to 5:10 PM today.

Anywho, you got a chapter. Be happy.

-MFHP-

When you go against the norms of society, consider yourself in the frying pan.

In a society where they have never had a _public _same sex couple, you are definitely in the frying pan.

And when you also happen to be a famous person, well, you just added fuel to the fire.

You are ridiculed and hated by people who used to swear their undying allegiance to you (on and off, depending on the mood), loved still by those who truly did love and accept you.

But what makes it so hurtful is the words spewn at you by the one who said that they'd always stand by you.

Ginny hated him (and was told off by Charlie).

The rest of the Weasleys accepted him.

Hermione still loved him (a brother/sister love of course).

Dean and Seamus supported him through their own , more private, relationship.

Neville was, well, Neville. He was just there for Harry when he was needed.

Malfoy had basically fallen off the face of the earth after the final battle, but still supported his former house-mate (obviously not Harry) through angry letters to the Prophet, which they happily printed for the whole of Britain to see.

Almost everyone was fine with Harry being gay. They just weren't happy with _who_ he was with.

Every time, every single time, that he went over to the Weasleys', they tried to subtly (not very well) hint that he should 'look elsewhere' for love.

But Harry was happy with who he was with. He was kind (to Harry) and sweet (to Harry) and extremely over-protective (of Harry).

Harry loved having someone that would protect _him_ for once.

Marcus Flint was everything Harry needed, but no one but Marcus, Neville, and himself could see that. He _had_ been a Death Eater after all.

_Had_, being the key word here.

Marcus had never wanted to be a Death Eater. That was his father's dream.

No one knew that. But Harry knew that, and that was all that mattered.

Today, was a Saturday like any other. Going to the Weasley's house for dinner had become a weekly thing. Two weeks after it started, Harry began taking Marcus with him.

Today was going to be different. Harry had news.

_Big_ news.

And that was going to bring him out of the frying pan—

"I have an announcement." he started. Everything around him stopped.

—and into the fire.

"We're getting married."


	4. Chapter 4

Fear n. 1. An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

It took me a while to write this (there was much laughing involved).

-MFHP-

Marcus…was having, to put it _mild_, a full out panic attack.

What had started innocent enough, had gone completely off the comfort train.

It was Marcus's birthday today, and Harry and the Weasley's had gone all out. Huge cake, lots of streamers, and of course, balloons.

What they didn't know was that Marcus had an…unusual fear. Globophobia—the phobia of balloons. _Extreme_ in this case.

At the moment, Marcus is standing on a chair, pointing frantically at the balloons, screaming about floating death or other such nonsense while the Weasley's are just as frantically banishing the balloons from the room to wherever the banished items go.

And…

Now Marcus is under the table, being chased by a balloon (or rather, the 'floating death'). This was most likely the work of Fred or George, maybe both. But it was not funny to Marcus, nor the people trying to calm him down.

But to see such a large man, cowering at the mercy of a balloon was…rather hilarious.

And the balloon was finally gone, and Harry was calming Marcus down, saying that he was going to bring him home and that they would have the party some other time.

Two weeks later, instead of the large gathering they had planned, they had a small, family gathering (Fred and George were not invited), and there were no balloons in sight.

AN: I know it's short but I wanted to get this to you ASAP. You can thank my mother for suggesting balloons (I asked for the most ridiculous fear she could think of and she said balloons).


	5. Chapter 5

Young: adj. Having lived or existed for only a short time.

-MFHP-

Marcus Flint was distraught. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew it was wrong, and it bothered him, but he couldn't help it.

He was lusting after a thirteen year old.

A _thirteen year old._

It was his 'eighth' year at Hogwarts (he failed his N.E.W.T.S. the first time around) and was eighteen years old.

There was a five year difference for Merlin's sake! The kid was probably just starting puberty (maybe).

But it was the youth that Marcus was attracted to. And he didn't think he could get over it.

-MFHP-

Harry Potter was falling and falling fast. He'd seen the other boy staring at him. The boy was by no means handsome, but that's just fine with Harry. He was strong, and possessive, and Harry really needed someone like that.

But Harry didn't think that he would go for him. Harry was thirteen and he was eighteen, and Harry didn't think he would want to date someone so young.

Harry wouldn't care, and by the way Marcus was looking at him, he wouldn't care either.

-MFHP-

Over the next few weeks, they observed each other, neither one wanting to destroy the calm by approaching the other.

Seemingly innocent looks accompanied by not so innocent thoughts.

It was only after Harry managed to fall of his broom in the middle of a Quidditch match and nearly die that Marcus decided to approach Harry.

He waited until after everyone else had left to go back to the common room and then approached the bed where Harry lay.

"Hi." Harry said in a small voice.

"Hi." Replied Marcus.

"You've been watching me for a while." Stated Harry.

"You've been watching me." countered the larger boy.

"True."

"So…"

"So what?"

"So," Marcus said forcefully. "Why have you been watching me?"

"The same reason you've been watching me." stated Harry.

"And what do you think that is?" asked Marcus.

"You like me, I like you. It's quite obvious. Hermione actually _scolded me_ for keeping secrets." said Harry.

Marcus chuckled. "You were _scolded_?"

"Don't laugh." Said Harry. "Once she gets you cornered she'll scold you too. I'm not sure why but I'm sure she will."

"It sounds like she's okay with this." Said Marcus.

"She is." Harry said with certainty, smiling fondly. "She just doesn't like to show it."

-MFHP-

**AN: I really have no excuse for the late update. I've just been reading a lot lately. And I've been enjoying a lazy summer.**


End file.
